


Shadows

by lar_laughs



Series: Red Riding Hood/Ruby [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby takes a break and finds someone she wasn't expecting... but should have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

The biggest shindig of the year was the Christmas party at the Mayor's house. Everyone who was anyone showed up there, dressed to the nines. They mixed and mingled, drinking eggnog and eating tiny appetizers shaped like candy canes or stylized evergreens. It was always considered the place to be.

Not that Ruby wanted to be at the Mayor's house. The price was good, though. As she stood next to the sink, waiting for the hot water and soap bubbles to cover the first of many dirty dishes, she tried not to think about how much her feet hurt or how her smile kept slipping every time someone pretended they didn't know her just because she was part of the help tonight and not just a waitress bringing them the same thing they ordered every Wednesday. She really hated this town.

The garbage was overflowing the can again. These dishes could use a good soaking so she might as well take it out yet again seeing as no one else was going to do it. She should have stopped for her jacket because of the nip in the air, but it felt good to get out of the heat of the kitchen. There was the scent of pine in the air. When she closed her eyes, it felt like she was in the middle of a forest, surrounded by nature.

"Anyone could sneak up on you if you close your eyes. Ever think that there might be something out there that might want to hurt you?"

She knew that voice. With a slow flutter of lashes, Ruby opened her eyes. From out of the shadows came the very man she spent so much of her time looking for... wishing for. He held out a small plant, wrapped in a red ribbon. "Mistletoe?"

"Figured it went along with," he indicated the house with his chin, "the party in there. You've looked like you're having so much fun in there."

"Watching me, are you?"

He shrugged, his slow smile melting her bones and tendons and inhibitions. Even though she knew nothing about him, something hidden deep inside told her that this man was special. As he held up the mistletoe, she leaned forward. When their lips touched, she felt a jolt of something that might have been desire. Or her phone vibrating in her pocket. Even still, she took a long moment to enjoy the kiss before pulling it out to see who was calling.

"Time to go back to work," she mumbled by way of apology. When she turned to look back at him, there was nothing but shadow once again.


End file.
